globewikiafandomcom_de-20200213-history
10 Bullet-Points für London
Wo London-tickets ? 440px|right All about London … mehr unter Londoner Museen =Ten things to do & see on the river= Schon gesehen ? Tower of London To get there by river alight at St Katherine's pier and Tower pier Take a tour around the Tower of London with one of the Yeoman Warders. Discover the Tower's 900-year history as a royal palace, prison and place of execution, arsenal, jewel house and zoo! Gaze up at the White Tower, tiptoe through a medieval king's bedchamber and marvel at the Crown Jewels. The Shard To dget there by river alight at London Bridge City pier The view from the Shard is the highest viewing point in western Europe and nearly twice as high as any other view in London. The view provides visitors with a multi-sensory experience and 360 degree views for 40 miles across London. The London Eye To get there by river alight at London Eye pier The London Eye is a major feature of London's skyline. It boasts some of London's best views from its 32 capsules, each holding up to 25 people. Climb aboard for a breathtaking experience, with an unforgettable perspective of more than 55 of London's most famous landmarks - all in just 30 minutes. Hampton Court Palace To get there by river alight at Hampton Court pier Discover the magnificence of Henry VIII's favourite royal residence at Hampton Court Palace. Immerse yourself in the sights and sounds of the bustling base court and marvel at the breath-taking grandeur of Henry's state rooms. Tickle your taste buds in the vast Tudor kitchens, stroll through over 60 acres of enchanting gardens, lose yourself in the famous maze and appreciate the beauty of one of the greatest palaces on earth. Creep along the haunted gallery and discover the Baroque Palace, full of intrigue and gossip from the Stuart and Georgian eras. Costumed tours and talks happen daily, whilst many more seasonal events are worth noting. Greenwich and Cutty Sark To get there by river alight at Greenwich pier Visit the National Maritime Museum - the world's largest maritime museum, see the historic Queen's House, stand astride the Prime Meridian at Royal Observatory Greenwich and explore the famous Cutty Sark: all part of the Royal Museums Greenwich. Southbank Centre To get there by river alight at The London Eye pier Southbank Centre is a world-famous arts centre on the South Bank of the Thames offering a wide range of cultural events. See music, dance, art, performance and spoken word. Stroll beside the river and enjoy a wide range of restaurants, cafes, shops and markets. Take part in free activities and events. Every year, more than 1,000 musicians and artists perform to 22 million visitors, making this one of the most popular cultural destinations in the country. Created in 1951 for the Festival of Britain, Southbank Centre has grown as a festival site, with art and activities inside and outside. Tate Modern To get there by river alight at Bankside pier Or use our Tate to Tate service on River Bus 2 between Tate Modern and Tate Britain Sitting grandly on the banks of the Thames is Tate Modern, Britain's national museum of modern and contemporary art. Its unique shape is due to its history as a power station. Inside you'll find temporary exhibitions by top artists from Damien Hirst to Gauguin. The gallery's restaurants offer fabulous views across the city. Entry is free. Tate Britain To get there by river alight at Millbank Or use our Tate to Tate service on River Bus 2 between Tate Modern and Tate Britain Tate Britain holds the largest collection of British art in the world from 1500 to the present day. You'll find masterpieces by Gainsborough, Hogarth, Millais, Whistler, as well as outstanding modern and contemporary artists such as Francis Bacon, Lucian Freud and Damien Hirst. We also have the largest collection of works by JMW Turner in the world. Westminster To get there by river alight at Westminster pier Be amazed by some of London's most iconic landmarks - Big Ben and the Houses of Parliament, followed by a stroll around Westminster Abbey, the coronation church of England, which is over 700 years old. Then visit Buckingham Palace, the London residence of Her Majesty The Queen. The Emirates Air Line To get there by river alight at North Greenwich pier Glide above the Thames in the Emirates Air Line, an easy way to get from the Greenwich Peninsula to the Royal Docks with extensive views over London. The cable car trip takes six minutes. The cars, which accommodate 10 people, arrive every 30 seconds. You can use your Oyster card. Orientierung www, Sonstiges * Londoner Museen * Sehenswürdigkeiten in London Kategorie:London